Attention
by SilverKato
Summary: Gadget and Inifnite have this kind of evenings really often: they both just minding their own bussines, being silent, being together. Infinite x Gadget (Avatar) fanfiction. My English is not perfect, but i tried my best in making this readable. I apologise for any mistakes that you might find in this story. Thanks to Sickaede for the illustration! I luv u


Gadget loves evenings like this. It was calm. Finn was sitting on the couch right next to him, bending his knees so his legs would fit on the pillow under him and reading some kind of military magazine that wolf doesn't know the name of. Jackal's beautiful hair was gathered in one not so tidy bun. Wolf noticed to himself that Finn's hair became a lot softer since war that happened three years ago. Probably because Gadget was furious when Finn didn't brush his hair after the shower. Or because he was sick of wolf doing it for him. But why Gadget didn't notice it before? Did he just get used to touch them that often so he just slowly adjusted to its softness? Maybe.

The same was with Finn's tail. It was soft. _Really soft._ Gadget knew how jackal hates when his tail is being touched, but it is really hard not to when this big soft fur is so close to your face. Like, it's right next to red wolf's face. It's even moving and softly caress his cheek. Does Finn doing it on purpose? Judging by jackal's concentrated look towards magazine he is really not.

The tail moved again, this time the tip of the tail smoothly slid right under Gadget's nose.

…

 _He can't resist…_

Finn immediately stopped reading. He glanced behind himself with irritated look on his face, but when he saw what wolf was doing to his tail, his look changed. Now he was confused.

Gadget was holding Finn's tail with both of his hands, not allowing it to move away, and gently rubbed his cheek and muzzle over the tail. And also he had this really happy expression on his face, like he really enjoyed himself right now. He even closed his eyes.

\- **What are you doing?**

Gadget stopped his movements, noticing how tail twitched in attempt to get out of wolf's hands, but his grip just grew tighter.

\- **Your tail is soft.**

\- **So?**

\- **It was touching my cheek.**

Finn tried to get his tail back again, but this just made wolf chuckle. _It was annoying._

\- **Let me go.**

Silence. Gadget thought of what to answer, but it seems like he doesn't have reasons to release the tail.

\- **Why?**

\- **It is dusty. My tail is always near the ground so it catches every dirt it can. You should not get it near your face.**

\- **I cleaned up yesterday and you didn't go out today, so it's clean.**

This caught Finn off guard.

\- **Besides, I don't mind. It's so soft and warm it makes me-**

\- **I mind.**

Gadget looked at him confused at first, but then upset. He knew Finn doesn't like it, but..

\- **But it is nice to feel something that soft on the face…**

Gadget looked up on Finn to find his annoyed look. The tail twitched again, this time twitching wolf's hands with it. It was a warning. Gadget knows what strength does this tail have.

\- **Sorry…**

Wolf loosened his grip and tail quickly slid away from Gadget's face. Finn closed his magazine with an exaggerated sigh and moved closer to Gadget while turning towards him.

\- **If you want me to pet you, then you can just ask.**

Finn's hand slowly dropped on wolf's ear and scratched behind it. This made wolf yank his head towards jackal's hand movements. It felt nice and Gadget wanted this kind of attention, but this was different. He forced himself to back away from the hand. He did not dare to look up into Finn's eyes.

\- **I-it is not the same… It's not the same when it touching my cheek…**

The hand quickly moved on wolf's cheek as if he commanded jackal to do it. It carefully slid his thumb above wolf's top lip and towards the cheek, making wolf breathe loudly. He put his hand on-top of Finn's and closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of jackal's palm caress his cheek softly. He heard a gentle chuckle.

It felt really nice, but _it wasn't it._

\- **It's like… Your tail has this soft fur… Like your hair! I-i don't know how to explain it…**

Jackal's hand froze. It made Gadget open his eyes and finally look on Finn. This opening of the eyes was really useful because now Gadget knows that Finn's face is _really,_ _ **really**_ _close._ This made him press his back onto armrest.

He had to close his eyes again to concentrate on his words and thoughts, but Finn's hand started backing away. This made Gadget exhale loudly and press his palm on jackal's so it won't go.

 _He didn't want him to stop._

But Finn turned his palm. He turned his palm to grab wolf's hand and slowly moved it away. Gadget gave up, relaxed his hand and allowed jackal to move it. He was ready for Finn to back away from him, but, surprisingly, he felt like couch pillow that he and Finn were on has lost some pressure that was applied on it. This pressure moved onto armrest which Gadget has squeezed his back on. He let go of Gadget's hand and moved it onto back of wolf's head to prevent it from moving.

 _This feeling._

Gadget felt the same feeling as he felt when tail touched his cheek. But it was warmer this time.

\- **L-like this?**

Finn's unsure voice right next to his ear made him realize what jackal was doing. He was sliding his furry cheek on Gadget's, tickling it with a tip of his face fur. Gadget was frozen on place, too scared to even breathe.

 _Too scared it will stop._

He quickly wrapped his hand around Finn's shoulders so he won't back away, as he carefully rubbed his cheek on Finn's.

\- **Yes, like this.**

The hand on the back of his head started sliding on Gadget's fur in calming manner, as if wolf was crying. _Gadget was close to crying_ , but not because he was sad.

Being so close to Finn made him happy.

 _So happy._

He turned his head and hided his nose in soft fluff. It smelled like Finn.

 _It was Finn._

Who else could it be.

Gadget thought he even lost his ability to think because how unexplainably happy he was right now.

\- **See? This is better than my dusty tail.**

 _It is._

Now it time for Infinite to exhale loudly, because Gadget decided to give jackal a small and quick kiss in cheek. Finn's tail started wagging from side to side in excitement.

\- **Can we do this more often?**


End file.
